Hardcore Romance
by Karra Venus Leo
Summary: Violet never wanted a boyfirend since her last breakup. She knew it was a dumb choice. She vowed that she wouldnt date anylonger... until she saw an old friend from the past four years on vacation...
1. Shopping Spree

Summery: Violet is going to Australia to visit her grandma, and bumps into Mike at the airport. Mike feels like he's ready to tell Violet how he feels about her but is for once scared of something. Rejection.

Rating: T

Romance/Drama

Couple(s): Mike Teavee/ Violet Beauregarde

**Chapter I**

"Are you sure that you want to buy these skull sneakers?" asked Mrs. Beauregarde.

"Yes mother." said Violet. Violet, not 15 looked just like a normal girl. After the chewing gum accident at Willy Wonka's factory, he called her and told her that he could solve her blue problem. He said the same thing with Mr. A (I can't spell his name!) Gloop, and Mike Teavee. Veruca didn't need any help. She just needed a bath.

When Violet was blue all over, kids teased her, calling her "the Grudge." She would usually come home in tears. She used to be fearless, but then she became afraid of bees.

Violet was now shopping with her mother. She was going to Australia to see her grandmother in Sydney.

They where at 'Old Navy' looking at jeans, shirts, shoes, and bags.

Mrs. Beauregarde looked at Violet's black skull flip flops.

"Since when where you into skulls?" she asked.

"Since I saw Avril Lavgine wearing them on TV." said Violet. "And I think that their awesome."

"Their scary." said Mrs. Beauregarde.

"How could they possibly be scary?" asked Violet.

"I don't know." said Mrs. Beauregarde.

Violet bought, ten shirts, ten pairs of pants, three pairs of shoes, some jewelry, makeup, 2 bathing suits, and a dress for a party she was going to.

"Violet?" a voice called. Violet turned around and saw Veruca Salt with her beautiful mother.

"Veruca!" she yelled happily. She dropped her shopping bags and hugged Veruca tightly. "What's up?"

Mrs. Salt walked up to Mrs. Beauregarde and started talking about her vacation with Veruca.

"I've been shopping, shopping, and more shopping!" said Veruca. "Look at all the stuff I bought! Atlanta sure has a taste in clothes!"

"I bought so much more than you did!" teased Violet.

"Impossible!" said Veruca. "Let's do lunch!"

"Ok!" said Violet.

The two girls sat at a separate table from the mom's.

"Wow!" said Veruca. "This stuff is so good! What is it?"

"We Americans call it 'the cheeseburger'." said Violet.

"I need to get more of these at home!" said Veruca.

"So what are you doing here in Atlanta?" asked Violet.

"Vacation with Mommy." She said. "Were leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, I'm leaving for Australia." said Violet. "To see my grandma."

"How often do you see her?" asked Veruca.

"Twice a year." said Violet. "Her house is twenty hours away from us by flight."

"So what are you gonna do on the plane?" asked Veruca.

"Watch DVD's, listen to music, play portable games, sleep, and read." said Violet.

"And flirt with the hottie next to you!" Veruca teased.

"I doubt it Veruca." said Violet. "I'll probably sit next to and old man, or a lady who chats on her cellphone and wears funky glasses. If I sit with a cute guy, it's going to remind me of _Red Eye_. Have you seen that?"

"Yes." said Veruca. "Charlie took me out to see it with him."

"Wait a minute!" said Violet. "Charlie Bucket?"

"Yes." said Veruca. "I went too apologized to him for being a spoiled brat and 'bam!' We fell in love!"

"Well congrats!" said Violet. "I'm so happy for you guys. Have you been to the factory lately?"

"I got to eat in the chocolate room." said Veruca.

"Sounds nice." said Violet.

"Charlie and I had out first date there." said Veruca. "We had a picnic, without the irritation of bees, bugs, and picnic ants. Charlie went to the chocolate river and got me a cup full of pure chocolate. The Oompa Loomphas were playing music for us."

"Picnic ants. Their always a pain in the neck." said Violet. "That was very sweet of Charlie. Have you guys kissed yet?"

"Yes," said Veruca. "At the picnic, he told me that I had some chocolate on my lip. He offered to wipe it off for me, but instead, he kissed me. He's a great kisser."

"Most guy's are." said Violet. "Some shove their tongues down other girls' throats and swirl them round and round. It makes them gag."

"So, what torture did you put on your ex lately?" asked Veruca.

When Violet was a blue girl, she met the men in blue when walking down the street. Their leader took her skating and asked her to skate with him in a slowdance. She couldn't say no so she went for it and got a boyfriend.

"I told him that I had a confession, and he wanted to here it. I told him that I was a boy, in front of everyone, and they started clapping and laughing. It was revenge on him, for 'French kissing' me. The tongue thing if you know what I mean."

"It must taste bad." said Veruca.

"It did." said Veruca.

"So, have you seen _House of Wax_?" asked Violet.

"It's _House of Waste_ if you ask me. I hated it so much, that I demanded for a refund." said Veruca.

"I hated it too." said Violet. "The only fun part was when Paris Hilton died."

"Seeing the sphere stab her brain was funny." said Veruca. "When she got killed, everyone started cheering."

"That's the same thing that happened when I saw it. If you want 'real' horror films, my suggestions are, _The Ring_, _The Ring Two_, _The Grudge_, and _Red Eye_."

"I love those!" said Veruca. "_The Grudge_ was the scariest."

"I know!" said Violet. "I freaked out when the blanket started moving."

Veruca looked at Violet's body.

"How did you get back to normal?" she asked.

"Wonka called me a week ago to tell me that he could get me back to normal, as an apology. I went over with my mom, and they made me chew some gum. Thinking that it didn't work, I went to sleep, and then when I went to the bathroom to wash up for the day, I took a washcloth and started wiping my face. When I finished, I saw blonde hair, and natural skin. I screamed so loud, my mom and Willy ran in, thinking that I saw a bee." said Violet.

"Are you scared of bee?" asked Veruca.

"Yes." said Violet. "I don't know why but they freak me out."

Veruca's mom and Violet's mom walked up to the two girls.

"Time to go Sweetheart." said Mrs. Salt.

"Before you leave Veruca, could you call me at 10 a.m. tomorrow?" asked Violet.

"Sure!" said Veruca. The two girls hugged.

At Violet's house, her mother was helping her pack all of her clothes, and all her toiletries.

"You need to go to bed immediately after this." said Violets mom. "I'll wake you up, four in the morning."

"Why four?" asked Violet. "My flight leaves at eight thirty!"

"It's a two hour drive to the airport, and you have to wait in line to get your luggage scanned and stuff. It will take a while. Do you know exactly where you're going?"

"I'll have breakfast after scanning, and then I'll buy some chips for the flight and go to gate A58."

"Good!" said Violet's mom. "You know exactly where you're going! Incase if your lost, ask a flight attendant for help. Get the outfit that you're going to wear tomorrow and put it on your chair."

Violet grabbed the new skull shoes, jeans, and a black tank top with the Gorillaz on it.

"Go to bed now." said Violets mom.

Violet climbed into her bed.

"Goodnight mom." said Violet.

"Goodnight Violet." said Violets mom.

Violet turned off the lights and fell asleep.


	2. Old Friends

At the airport, Violet was getting her luggage inspected. Security guards were scanning her bags for weapons, knives, scissors, nail clippers, and firearms. None of those were in there.

She had breakfast after that. She and her mother were starved. Goodness there was a Peacock Café near by. As her mother walked toward the McDonalds, a stranger accidentally crashed into Violet and her tote bag opened and books, MP3's and her iPod spread around the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" said the stranger said. "Are you alright?" He helped her pick up her belongings.

"I'm fine." said Violet. She turned around. The stranger was no stranger what so ever.

"Do I remember you from somewhere?" she asked.

"You look familiar." said the stranger.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

_Wow!_ Thought Violet. _He's hotter than ever!_

"You look," she had nothing to say. "Different."

"Yeah," said Mike. "I managed to change myself back."

"So where are you going?" asked Violet.

"To breakfast." said Mike.

"I meant, where you are going?"

"Oh," said Mike. He thought for a while. "I'm here all alone."

"Then have breakfast with me." said Violet.

Mike was glad to be invited to eat with a cute girl. When she wasn't looking he blushed.

At breakfast Mrs. Beauregarde sat down, and waited for Violet. Then she came with Mike.

"Hey mom, remember Mike?"

"Mike Teavee?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Mrs. B." said Mike. "Where are you guys heading?"

"Actually, I'm flying by myself." Said Violet.

"Where?" asked Mike.

"Australia." Said Violet.

"Same here!" said Mike.

"Why?" asked Violet.

"I'm going home." Said Mike.

"So you're here in Atlanta for vacation?" asked Mrs. Beauregarde.

"Yeah." Said Mike. "I had fun."

"Didn't you live in Denver?" asked Violet.

"Used to." said Mike. "But my parents made me move over an obsession with kangaroos."

"I believe that they have a shelf of antiques." Said Mrs. Beauregarde.

"Actually, they have five, and he won't let me near them." Said Mike.

"I don't blame him." Said Mrs. Beauregarde.

"My mom doesn't let me near her trophies." Said Violet.

"Neither do you." Said Mrs. Beauregarde.

"What kind of trophies?" asked Mike.

"A little bit of everything." Said Violet. The three just ate their breakfast in a long talk. Then in fifteen minutes, Violet's flight would take off.

Violet checked her bag one last time and bought a candy bar for the flight. She was going to be on it for nearly a day!

"We'll I highly doubt that your going to sit next to me." Said Violet. "I'll be lucky if you drop by, so bye."

"Yeah," said Mike getting on the plane. "Bye."

Then she relished that she had to get on. She hugged her mother.

"Have a great time!" she said. "Tell your grandma that I said hi."

"Don't worry." Said Violet. "I'll tell her." Violet got onto the plane and gazed at her ticket. "Row thirty, seat A." she mumbled. She finally found it and was shocked to see Mike next to her seat!

"Are you stalking me?" he asked surprised to see her again.

"No!" said Violet. "This is so weird." Mike got out of his seat to let Violet in.

"Nice shoes." He said.

"Thanks." She said. "So you like the Gorillaz too."

"Oh yeah." Said Mike. "Especially 'Feel Good Inc.' and 'DARE'."

"Those are my favorites." Said Violet.

"Well do you like Green Day?"

"Duh." Said Violet. "'American Idiot' and 'Holiday'."

"Those are my favorites too." Said Mike.

"Linken Park?"

"'Breaking the Habit'."

"Stop copying me!" she teased.

"Hey, I was here first." Said Mike.

"So I wasn't able to see the rest of the tour. What happened after Veruca's incident?"

"I turned microscopic." Said Mike. "Wonka came up with the most pointless invention ever. I wanted to prove that he was stupid and ended up like everyone else. It's great to be back."

"Same here." Said Violet. She didn't talk about how she felt. Mike confessed that he was teased and treated like taffy.

The plain took off. Violet looked out the window with amazement as they got high into the sky.

"What?" said Mike. "You've never been on a plain before?"

"Of corse I have." Said Violet. "I just like the view."

"So remember when we really first met?"

"In the snowfield before the tour. That was fun."

"No it wasn't!" said Mike defending himself. "You threw a snowball at my back."

"So?"

"It went down my back."

"And then you tackled me to the ground." Said Violet.

"But you got up and pinned me to the ice…"

"…and then you tackled me again by surprise but I still got you." She finished.

First they talked and after that Veruca called Violet like she promised.

"Thanks for remembering…" said Violet. "Guess who's sitting next to me."

"Orlando Bloom?" asked Veruca.

"No." said Violet. "Mike Teavee."

"Do you want to know my most honest opinion? You and Mike would make a great couple."

"What makes you think that?"

"The music, the drinks, everything! Flirt with him."

"Were just friends." said Violet. "I don't want another heartbreak, Veruca. It hurts."

"Well maybe he likes you. He's told me in his letters that he likes you."

"What?" asked Violet. "Your joshing me right?"

"Nope."

"And since when did he sent you letters?"

"Since we became pen pals. Just give him a chance. You guys could make it."

Violet sighed. "I'll think about it." She said. She yawned.

"Sleepy?" Veruca asked.

"Very…" said Violet feeling like she was about to shut her pure blue eyes.

"You should say good bye." Said Veruca.

"Sorry," said Violet. "I'm just so tired. I was urged to get up around four in the morning."

"Well call me when you get to Australia." Said Veruca. The call ended and Violet immediately took a nap dropping her phone in front of Mike. He picked it up. It looked like his cell. They had the same company, the same wallpaper and the same Gorillaz ringtone!

"Nice…" said Mike. He placed it on Sleeping Violet's lap.

Hours passed and Violet woke up from the sound of thunder. She turned to Mike.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked him.

"Six hours precisely." Said Mike.

The PA system turned on and the pilot spoke up. "Attention passengers, were going through a thunderstorm so please stay in your seats unless of corse if it's an emergency. Drinks won't be served for a while. Feel free to use DVD players and iPods and parents please calm down your small children. Loud screeches distract me. Thank you for your full attention."

Violet looked out the window and saw a flash of lightning hit the ocean. It didn't hit the plane but it was next to the plane. Some kids started crying. She thought that she was about to barf. To calm down, she pulled out her moms DVD player and browsed the CD case for a movie. _So many movies, so hard to pick which one to watch,_ she thought. She finally decided to watch _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. She put on her iPod headphones and played the movie. Mike peeked through. When Violet noticed that he was watching she took off the headphones.

"You wanna watch?" she asked.

"Sure."


	3. Red Eye

The long movie had ended and still the storm lingered and went on with it's actions. Violet wondered if the plane would crash. She pulled out a book she was currently reading and read where she left off.

He novel was long with over five hundred pages. She was on page three hundred seventy seven. When Mike noticed that she was reading his mouth dropped. He reached out into his bag and pulled out the same book!

"If I had a dollar for everything we have in common, I'd be a millionaire." He said. Violet stopped reading and looked up.

"Think you can be richer than Veruca?" she asked.

"Sure." Said Mike. "So you like horror novels?"

"How do you know?"

"I'm reading the same book." Said Mike as he looked at the hardcover book; _Saw: Jigsaw's Revenge_.

"Did you see the movies?"

"Oh yeah," said Mike shacking a little.

"You freaked out didn't you?"

"No." said Mike. "C'mon, I'm a man and men are stronger than girls."

"Prove it." Said Violet. "Let's watch _Red Eye_ and whoever shuts their eyes, or quivers in fear first will have to give the winner all their money."

"It's so a deal, and once I get your money I'll be at the video arcade." Said Mike smirking.

The movie began. It was about a girl on a plane sitting next to a guy and the guy has killed her dad. Mike expected Violet to shake but she didn't. Mike looked at her giving her the, 'Girls can't win' look. His eyes weren't red but it Violet a little worried but she didn't want to lose, so she kept quiet

"Ah ha." Said Violet. "You cracked!" She pulled out her hand. "Hand over the loot." Mike pulled out of his pocket six dollars and eighty cents.

"No fair." Said Mike. "How much money did you have?"

"About fifteen bucks." Said Violet. She pulled out a pack of gum and started chewing on a piece.

"What happened to your record breaking peace?" Mike asked.

"My ex was telling me a joke while I was chewing on it. I laughed so loud that I started chocking on it and on accident, I swallowed it."

"What was the joke?"

"There was a little boy who was curious about God so he asked his mother strait up, 'Mom, is God a man or a woman?' She looks at him and says, 'He's both.' 'Mom? Is he black or white?' 'He's both.' This confused the boy so he said, 'Mom, is God gay or strait?'"

Mike snickered. "My god."

"His mom said he was both and then she asked him, 'Mom is God Michael Jackson?'"

The two teens cracked up wildly. The lady in the row in front of them turned around.

"Excuse me," she said. "Please keep it down."

"Sorry." Said Mike still laughing.

He put on his iPod. Violet mistaken it for hers.

"Hey that's mine." She said.

"No it aint." Said Mike. Violet looked in her bag and saw hers right there.

"Ok," she said. "We like the same music, have the same cells, and you have the same iPod."

"I didn't know." Said Mike. "And I wouldn't copy you anyway."

"Whatever." Said Violet listening to her own iPod.

The plane landed in Sydney. The polite spoke again.

"We have now landed in Sydney and those who are visiting welcome and those returning, welcome home. Please wait for the area to clear and thank you for flying _Eagle_."

Violet walked down the hall next to Mike after squeezing through the crammed plane.

"Well it was nice sitting with you. Wouldn't it be weird if we saw each other again?"

"Oh yeah!" said Mike. "I'd be really surprised. Maybe we could do something."

"Yeah." Said Violet. First she got a snack because she was starved to death. She bought some Cheese Pants and ate them all. Then she walked off to the baggage claim to get her suitcase. She pulled it out of the machine and placed it down on the ground when she heard the sound of an old lady.

"Violet!"


	4. Flashbacks

"Grandma!" said Violet who turned around and hugged the old lady gently.

"Look at you!" the old lady said with delight. "You've gotten so gorgeous! It's great to see you here! When I heard about the storm I got so worried! So let's go home and have dinner with the neighbors!"

"I sorda had something." said Violet. Her stomach then yelled at her.

"But you're still hungry. But who can blame you? You spent one whole day on a plane. One bag of Cheese Pants won't do!"

Violet felt a little bit embarrassed at that time because she just had a bag of those –have to have- cheese pants. They exited the airport and entered the red PT Cruiser and drove off.

"Violet dear, please put up the sunroof. It's so beautiful and the sun is out."

Violet reached up and pressed a black button with an opening window on it.

"So tell me how you got your own life back."

"It's a long story." Said Violet. "I got the mail and ran inside before the others got to throw food at me then I saw a fancy letter from Mr. Wonka and he wanted to give me something. I went there and he made me chew on a special piece of gum and nothing happened. The next day when I woke up to head home, I saw blonde hair and knew that something was different. I even screamed when I looked in the mirror. I was never so happy."

"I'm proud." Said Grandma. "I just hope that no one took it hard on you."

"Oh no they didn't." said Violet. She knew that lying to someone, especially a family member is a sin, but she didn't want to talk about those awful flashbacks. Then one of them came to her.

_Violet was twelve when the European Circus came into Atlanta. She didn't want to see it because of how people would judge her, but her mother went out somewhere not telling her. Violet spent the whole day looking for her but couldn't find her anywhere. Even when she sucked up her gut to ask one of her mothers friends they would say, "I don't know" in a 'I saw her but I'm not telling you where she is because your too freaky' look. Violet walked down the street and resumed her search. Then she heard someone._

"_There you are!" yelled a man. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a top hat and a long silk cape. "How would you like a job?"_

"_I'm only twelve!" exclaimed Violet. She immediately knew that he was in the circus._

"_I'll pay you twenty dollars an hour for one simple job." He passed her a business card._

_The Great DeVinchi  
__European Circus Freak Show  
__Phone: 1-407-8726  
__Fax: 3-908-5612_

"**_It's a great show so don't miss it!"_**

_Violet could feel herself crying again. It's been so hard living her life. No one would stop hurting her. She was alone._

"_That's it!" Violet thought. "I had enough!" She was about to throw the card over her shoulder but then she had a better idea. She ripped the card in half and then she ripped it into fourths and let it fall onto the grass._

"_Ah so that's the way you want it." Said the man. He snapped his gloved fingers, and two big portly man cornered Violet._

_Violet smiled. She knew the most perfect karate! She jumped up to kick the guy at her right but he grabbed her foot and twisted it. Violet shrieked in pain. She managed to pull away but fell into the arms of the second man. She tried yanking herself away but the mans grasp was strong as a black hole._

"_Stop!" she yelled. "I don't want to be in your freak show. Let me go or I'll get the police!"_

"_They won't listen to you." Said the man. "No one will you freak!"_

_Violet tried her best to escape. Because of her behavior the man holding her squeezed her tightly in a position that he liked to call 'Master Lock'. Violet felt dizzy. She passed out._

_Hours later, she woke up behind a curtain. There were people behind it gossiping on what they thought was going to happen. She got up and tried to tip toe off the stage but stopped moving. She realized that her hands were tied to two big sticks, like in King Kong. She tried to free herself but she couldn't reach either hand. The lights on the stage were making sweat fall from her face. She kept trying._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you!" It was the circus man from earlier. "Don't keep trying. You'll hurt your arms."_

"_Why am I here?"_

"_Because you're a freak!" _

"_So what? I may be different but I wasn't born like this!"_

"_But there's a reason why we brought you here. People paid thousands of dollars to see this. Something I'm proud to call, 'Blueberry and the Beast', and everyone here is talking about it. They just can't wait."_

_They heard clapping. The man ran out of they stage, crying with joy. Violet heard the roaring of a beast. It must have been a lion, then the curtain opened and she saw a lion. One that hasn't been fed for days. It was chained to the ground but it could still reach her. People started laughing when they saw her._

"_This lion hasn't been fed in three days. It's chained to the ground by the strongest chains but it can still reach her; the blueberry freak who was happy to volunteer for us!" a Jester explained to the crowd._

"_What?" Violet mumbled. "I did not!"_

"_Will she live?" asked the Jester. "Nobody knows! Who cares anyway!" the audience laughed. The show began. The lion started charging toward her. All she could do was scream, so she did. Her scream caught someone's attention._

_They Blue Man Group were walking outside the tent when they heard her. Their leader looked in and saw a girl, just like him, tied to two poles and about to get hurt; Maybe about to die! He told his tribe a plan he had in mind and they sprang into action._

_Two men attacked the lion like two brave knights and their noble leader ran onto the stage and yelled, "STOP!"_

_He yelled so loud that even Helen Keller could hear him from Heaven._

"_What is wrong with you people?" he was very angry. "Why are you judging people by their skin color? I thought that was settled! Look at you people! Look at yourselves! Imagine if that was you up there, with people laughing and booing at you! How would you feel?" He slowly untied Violet and made sure that she landed safely. He picked her up and held her, seeing her so scared, sad, and alone. "You all have to be ashamed of yourselves!" _

_He carried Violet over to his house. His gang took care of her. Hours later she woke up when she heard the leader singing: "Sure as a wave, needs to be near the shore. You are the one, I was intended for. Surly God, meant this to be assigned, where my life is forever yours, and you are mine."_

_She looked in shock, seeing three blue skinned men looking at her. She thought that she was alone, but now she was among friends. She had all her hopes up, not knowing that their relationship was about the break her heart. It did when the leader dumped her. It was back to her lonely life again._

"Violet! Are you alright dear?" The flashback ended. Violet gasped.

"I'm fine." Said Violet trying not to cry.

"Well I'm glad. And were finally home." Violet saw a beautiful white house in front of her. She was amazed the most by the inside.

"Your house is beautiful." Said Violet.

"Oh, thank you." Said Grandma. "Just settle in and make yourself comfy. We'll be having dinner my next door neighbors in ten minutes." Violet nodded her head. She carried her suitcase and settled into a nice room with a TV, a queen sized bed, and a bathroom with a separate bath and shower. She went back downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"I wonder…" she mumbled. She saw a knife for cutting steaks. Slowly and very carefully, she took the knife and poked her finger. Blue blood slowly came out. "I knew it." She said. She gave it a lick. It was sour blood. She pressed a napkin against her finger and went into the bathroom to get a band aid. She put it on quickly.

"Violet Dear! Are you ready?" Violet dashed out of the bathroom.

"Yes, Grandma." Said Violet. "So who are your neighbors?"

"Oh the Teavee family."


	5. Dinner with the Teavee's

The Teavee's doorbell rang as Violet heard a dog barking. She panicked.

"What's wrong?"

"They have a dog." Said Violet. "I'm allergic to dogs."

"It's OK Hon. It won't kill you." The white door opened and standing there was a pregnant Mrs. Teavee.

"Rose!" she said. "This must be your Granddaughter."

"This is Violet." Said Rose.

"Wow, I recognize her from somewhere. She's so grown up. Come in."

"Excuse me Tammy." Said Rose. "Violet is allergic to dogs."

"O let me handle that." Said Tammy. Violet took a look at the dog. It was very odd looking, like it came from the moon, or maybe Mars. Its ears looked like the pigtails of a little girl. He also had an under bite and a curly tail. His fur was brown but his two front paws and its belly were wight. "Come on Taz." The dog was lead to his cage in the laundry room.

"Hey Tammy!" Mr. Teavee called. "Something's going—"he was interrupted when he saw Violet, the girl his son liked walk through the door. "Wow, do I know you?"

"Yeah you do." Said Violet. "At the Chocolate Factory."

"Now I remember you! You're the girl who claimed that she was going to win but wasn't even close."

"Well winning doesn't matter anymore." Said Violet. "Where's Mike?"

"In the basement doing what he usually does." Violet heard guitar music.

"Thanks." She said walking down the stairs. Their basement was huge! It had framed movie posters and a wall of blinking lights meant to be stars. There was a huge TV set, three electric guitars and four game systems. Then she saw Mike, playing a black electric guitar with a Pirate Shull biting a dagger. He was singing and playing to himself Aerosmith's _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_.

She sat down next to him. He stopped playing and looked up.

"Ok," he said. "Tell me the honest truth. Are you stalking me?"

"No." said Violet. "This is so weird! We keep seeing each other wherever we go."

"Yeah it's pretty weird." Said Mike.

"Don't you ever do any sports?" Violet asked seeing all sport free items.

"Bowling." Said Mike.

"I love bowling." Said Violet.

"No way." Said Mike. "Do you wanna go to the Gorillaz theme park and go play a round?"

"That be awesome." Said Violet. "Just don't go crying like a baby once I kick your butt."

"Excuse me?" said Mike. "I'm going to win."

"Wanna bet?"

"Not that again!" said Mike.

"Ok not money." Said Violet. "If I win, you'll eat a bar of chocolate."

"And if I win, you will have to eat my dad's spinach."

"Deal."

Violet noticed a huge stereo. She turned it on and the music blew like a hurricane. It was rock music. She started break dancing. Mike starred at her. She danced better than he did. He was really shocked. Mr. Teavee came down to tell Mike to turn down the music, he stopped and watched. Violet could flip, do the worm and spin on her head! They guessed that she was a big ball of talent.

"Shouldn't you two be jumping on the trampoline?"

"You have a trampoline?" asked Violet excitedly. "Why didn't you say so?" she dashed out side, pulled off her sneakers and started jumping, high as a kangaroo. Mike joined her a few minutes later. She taught him some tricks and flips. She tried to teach him one move that got a little out of hand. Violet fell to the ground and Mike fell on top of her. The moment was awkward. They had to say something or at least get up.

"You got your ear pierced?" asked Violet right when she noticed a little stone in Mikes right ear.

"Oh yeah." Said Mike getting up.

"It looks cool."

"Thanks." Said Mike getting off the ground.

Violet stood up and did a flip in the air just for fun.

"Showoff." Said Mike.

"Excuse me?"

"I can tackle you to the ground."

"Show me." Said Violet. Mike leapt into the air and a small cub fight began. Violet wrestled Mike to the ground.

"You still got it." Said Mike. "Let me up." Violet did. Mike tackled Violet by surprise and he won this time. He had her pinned to the ground.

"I win!" he said.

Violet wanted a defense. He was stronger than her.

"Well I let you beat me." Said Violet. Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Ok!" Violet confessed. "You beat me! Now get off me before I pass out again!"

"Wait! You passed out?"

"Once." Said Violet. "Ok let's drop the topic."

"MIKE! VIOLET! DINNER!" Mrs. Teavee called.

"What's for dinner?" asked Violet.

"Lobster, shrimp, and scallops."

"I never had seafood before." Said Violet.

"You'll like it." Said Mike.

They sat down with Mr. Teavee sitting on the end with everyone else on the sides and the feast began.

"So Violet," said Mrs. Teavee. "Where you treated differently after the tour?"

"Oh yeah," said Violet. "People were surprised. I was forced to quite a lot of clubs and my mom said no more sports, but I can't help it."

"What sports do you play?" asked Mr. Teavee.

"Everything." Said Violet. "From baseball to motor cross."

"Isn't that a guys sport?"

"No." said Violet. "The coach said yes."

The dinner conversation went on. Violet loved the scallops and the shrimp. Mrs. Teavee gave her the recipe. They still had some time. Mike and Violet went outside with Dr. Salt and they just talked.

Then Violet had to walk back home. All night Mike watched her out his window. The night went by and Mike dreamed about her.

_Violet was running with a heavy heart pounding. She was being chased by a monster. It was a vampire like beast. She cut through trees and wondered if they would go away. She tripped over a dirty tree stump and really hurt herself. She couldn't move. She was surrounded. She screamed bloody murder, praying that someone would hear her. She was lucky because a sixteen year old boy jumped in front of her and fought off the beast. He used his strength to fight it off and he won. Then it started to storm._

"_Mike…" Violet mumbled. "I lo—"_

_She was caught off by a flash of lightning._

Mike woke up and looked at the thunderstorm with anger.

"Why do you always have to ruin my fantasy!" he yelled angrily. He wised that his dream was real.


	6. Getting Started

Violet woke up in the morning. She tried to get up but there was a cat sleeping on her lap. It was a white furry one that looked like it belonged to a king. She slowly picked it up praying that it wouldn't wake up. Then she crawled out of bed to start her first day of vacation.

She had a regular bowl of cereal and a chocolate chip muffin for breakfast. Then her grandmother told her to take a shower and get dressed because she thought that Violet was dirty from hanging outside all night. Violet turned the hot water and put in strawberry scented bubbles. She was in heaven once she stepped into the bathtub. The water was so warm and refreshing! Afterward she put on her bath robe which looked like a karate robe since it was white with a black belt. She walked into her room to put on some clothes and sitting on her bed was that same cat, but it was awake. It starred at her with owl eyes. She ignored the cat, and reached to get her book off the bed.

"Dont even think about it!" she snapped noticing the cat reaching out to scratch her. "Granny! I'm going on a bike ride!" Violet stepped outside and pulled out a Retro Flyer bike. She decided to go arond the neighboorhood and look for animals. She rode on her bike hearing boys whistling. One of them even asked for a number. Ten minutes later, she saw Mike. He was talking to his friends. They were in the front yard of his friends house. Violet turned around and looked at him. She didnt see where she was going noticing Mike pulling off his shirt, then soon, she crashed into a near by tree and fell off her bike. She started moaning in pain and felt like crying.

"Oh my god!" Mike yelled. he and his friends ran over to her.

"Dude is she ok?" One guy yelled.

"Looks like she's dead!" said the other guy.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mike yelled. "Step aside!" His friends moved out of the way. Mike gently pulled Violet off the tough grass and pulled her to a soft spot in the shade. "Violet!"

"He knows her?" one of the guys yelled.

"Violet..." Mike mumbled. She wasnt moving. He pulled her jeans up to see two open wounds on her knees. He listened for a pulse. It was beating just fine.

"Jon, do you have a first aid kit?" Mike asked.

"No!" Jon yelled. Just then Violets eyes slowly opened. Then she started crying after seeing blood come out of her knees.

Mike picked up Violet bridal style and walked into his house.

"Dad!" Mike yelled. "A little help here!"

His dad came downstairs and saw Violet spilling small drops of blood on his carpet.

"What happened?" he yelled.

"She crashed her bike in a tree."

"Oh my gosh! I'll get the first aid kit. Put her down somewhere!"

Mike placed her down on the coutch and put a pillow underneath her head. Violet said nothing. She just cried very slowly. Mike wiped away her tears.

"It's alright." he said. "I'm going to stay here with you untill your better."

Violet looked at him and smiled then slowly reached out her hand.

"Thank you..." she whispered. She felt Mike take her hand. Then Mr. Teavee came back in with a soaked up rag and a first aid kit.

"I hate to break up the love fest but..."

"Dad!" Mike yelled embarassed. Violet snickered.

"Sorry. This will only hurt a little..." Mr. Teavee smeared the rag against Violets knee. She started screming in pain.

"Dont worry it will be over soon." said Mr. Teavee. Violet could feel as if she was going to pass out. Then after the left knee was done, she shut her eyes. When they were done Mr. Teavee left the room leaving Mike and Violet... alone. Mike picked her up and took her back to her house. Gently placing her down on her bed. Then he left with a smile on his face. She was snoring the 'I dont care about winning' kind of snore.


	7. World War III Sparks

A few days went by. Violet was feeling a lot better. She was able to go swimming. She saw Mike singing and playing guitar. Oh he had a beautiful voice. Two other boys were with him, rocking out like the Gorillaz. She thought about yelling but they would probably not hear her. So she just walked in.

"Whoa dudes!" Mike yelled. "Stop! Hey Violet. What's up?"

"Can you please turn down the volume? Even my grandma can hear you."

"Oh gosh." Said one of the guys.

"Mike has a girlfriend!" said the other dude.

"Ok shows over!" said Mike urging his band to go home. "Come back next week!"

"Did I embarrass you?" asked Violet.

"Oh nah!" said Mike. "I just feel embarrassed when I'm around my guys and a girl, because you know Sean and John can be big pains sometimes. It's not your fault."

He was feeling really nervous. He had never seen a woman so beautiful ever in his life. Then this one girl came in.

"Mikey!" she called.

"Ugh." Said Mike.

"What?"

"It's Emily Evans."

The girl with green eyes and dark curly stepped in. She was wearing a white tank top with a black shirt with a skull on it. When she saw Violet her mouth dropped.

"Who the heck is she?" she yelled pointing her middle finger at Violet.

"Oh Emily, this is Violet. Violet's from Atlanta."

"Joy." Said Emily carelessly with no interest. "Question. Why are you flirting with her? You promised me those tickets to that concert."

"I never said that!" said Mike frustrated. "John said that. Look I don't even have tickets. There all sold out!"

"Well there's a big radio contest on 102.8 and there handing out 2 tickets to the tenth caller. Front row."

"Whoa." Said Violet. "What concert?"

"The Gorillaz concert duh!" Emily snapped.

"Emily!" Mike yelled. "Be nice. She just didn't know. One second." Mike walked into his house. Emily looked at Violet with envious eyes.

"You stay away from him." She said.

"Excuse me?" said Violet.

"I think you heard me blonde." Said Emily.

"Relax!" said Violet. "Were just friends!"

"Since when?"

"Since both of us found golden tickets."

Emily smirked. "Whatever you stupid blonde."

"Say that to my face." Said Violet.

Emily walked toward Violet and pushed her against the wall refusing to get out of the way.

"Mike is mine. Understand? Were together now and that's how it'll be. So back off! He's mine dumb blonde."

"Well not all blondes are stupid!" Violet yelled. "I'm one of the smartest girls in my class!"

"Well guess what miss smarty pants? I have all A's and I'm homecoming queen."

"That doesn't impress me." Said Violet. "My mother was Miss Universe in 1998."

"Yeah right."

"Scarlet Beauregarde."

"Oh that lady. She's your mother? What face wash does she use?"

"Secret recipe." Said Violet. "I can't tell you anything else." She heard a car honk. "Well, I need to go!" Violet slammed the door shut behind her.

It was a beautiful day at the beach. The ocean sparkled like a diamond and there were seagulls everywhere. She sat under an umbrella eating a hot dog, bored to death.

"Hey." Called a voice. She turned to see a shirtless Mike wearing red bottoms that said "Lifeguard" on them. Violet didnt realize that he had such nice biceps. "How are you doing?"

"I'm bored."

"Then go swimming."

"I'm cant."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared of sharks."

"It's ok. we never had a single shark attack here not once. Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm just a little bit homesick." Said Violet.

"Don't worry." Said Mike. "Just stop thinking about home and think about what you'll be doing while you're here. Anything I can do?"

"No."

And now here came trouble. It was Emily Evans.

"Well, well, well?" she said in a snobby voice. "So you're flirting with my boyfriend."

"No I'm not." Said Violet. "Like I told you, Mike and I are only friends. If he likes you then fine! I'll step away but if he doesn't like you than you better stay away from him before you get him too pissed off."

"Your making _me_ pissed off Violet Beauregarde!" Emily screamed for the whole beach to hear. She walked toward Violet and made her back off close to the water. She smiled. She had a plan. Emily pushed Violet into the water. Mike then purposely pushed Emily into the water for revenge and jumped in to make sure Violet was ok. What was this in front of her? Shark! She got so scared she fainted right there in the water. Mike grabbed her and pulled her out bridal style. She was fast asleep now and she felt dead. Mike put her down and started to give her air; CPR.Grandma B stood there in terror. After six CPR's, Violet still wasnt up, but seven was a miracle. Violet got up gasping for oxygen. She coughed several times. Emily crawled out of the water with extreme anger, as people were applauding. Mike grabbed a towel and put it around Violet seeing her drenched head to toe and helped her back to her meeting spot. And now with Mike's gentleness toward her, she was then in love. Dangerously in love. But there was one problem; Emily liked Mike too. This meant one thing; war! She watched Mike with dreamy eyes as he blew his whistle.

That night, Violet tuned into the radio station. The host said, "Call the number once you hear the monkey!"

She listened closely. The radio was featuring songs by the Gorillaz. Violet paid very close attention. If Emily got those tickets, she would be doomed.

The sound of a monkey blasted through. Violet grabbed the phone and called the number.

"I'm sorry. You're the fifth caller!" She dialed again.

"I'm sorry, you're the ninth caller!"

"God!" Violet yelled.

"We have a winner. Caller number ten, what's your name?"

"Emily Evans!"

Violet gasped. It was over. She had lost.

"Ms. Evans, if you answer this question correctly you will win two tickets to the Gorillaz concert, a box of Gorillaz stuff, tickets to the theme park and two gift certificates to Russel's BBQ!"

"What's the question?" Emily yelled getting over excited.

"Define the following word! _Senescence_! You have ten seconds!"

"Ha!" Said Violet. "She'll never know that!"

"Oh what is it?" Emily moaned. Ok… um is it birth?"

"I'm sorry but that is wrong, so now we'll be going to caller number 11. What's your name lucky caller?"

"Mike Teavee." Said Mike.

"Congrats Mike. If you define the following word, you'll win Gorillaz stuff including autographed posters, gift certificates to Russel's BBQ, tickets to the theme park, and tickets to their concert! What is senescence?"

"Oh that's easy." Said Mike. Senescence is the state of becoming old or the process of becoming old."

"Congratulations!" the radio screamed. "You have won a multi-pack of prizes!"

"Wow good for Mike." Said Violet. "At lease Emily didn't win them. Birth!" she laughed so hard that she fell onto her bed. "For a strait A student, Emily sure is stupid!"

Violet spent the whole night laughing when the phone rang.

"Hey Mike!... you wanna go bowling tomorrow?... sounds awesome!... Yeah I have nothing planned for tomorrow so we'll have a great time… I cant wait to see you eat that chocolate!... What do you mean your gonna win?... We'll just have to wait and see… Ok… I'll see you tomorrow."


	8. Mikes First Candy

"Bye grandma!" Violet dashed out the door. Mike was waiting for her. They walked to the bowling alley because it was only a few blocks away. Mike was a member of the club, so he and Violet bowled two rounds for free!

Violet tightly tied her bowling shoes while Mike looked for a ball. He had his own ball of a skull in blue flames. He gave Violet a silver ball. They did rock-paper-scissors to see who went first. Violet won. She dropped the ball and got a strike. Mike shook his head.

"No. Watch this." He squinted down like a frog standing up and threw the ball. Violet shook her head but was shocked to see the Mike got a strike.

While it was Violets turn, Mike bought some flaming hot fries wondering if Violet would scream for water.

"Fry?"

"Sure." Violet took one and ate it fast. Mike was waiting for her to scream but she just stood there. "That's good… Can I have another?"

"I don't understand!" said Mike. "You were supposed to heat up!"

"That doesn't affect me." Said Violet. "Spices don't burn my tongue. It's too strong."

They kept on bowling. Strike after strike. That's all that ever happed. They were tied every single time.

"When are you gonna give in?"

"Not until you give in first." Said Violet.

"Never." Said Mike. "I just want to see you eat spinach for dinner!"

"Well I'd like to see the look on your face when you eat a whole Wonka Bar!"

"Whole?" Mike asked in horror. Extreme horror. It was his turn to bowl then. He was so freaked out that he twisted his wrist and got a gutter ball. He lost.

Violet smiled a big wide smile. She was really excited now.

"Please don't make me do this!" Mike begged.

Violet walked to the vending machine and pushed in a one. Then she pushed to buttons and out came one of Wonka's Whipple Scrumpus Fudgemellow Delight bars and she opened it up.

"Relax…" she said. "Have you ever even tasted chocolate?"

"No."

"Didn't you hear that you don't like something until you try it?" she asked.

"Yes." Said Mike. Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Just try it." Said Violet. "It wont kill you." She handed him the bar. "The faster you eat it the less time you will be eating Wonka candy in horror."

She was right. He at least had to try it. He chewed a small nipple and smiled.

"You like it." Violet mumbled.

"Yeah your right." Said Mike. "It's not the best thing I've tasted but its great."

They walked out of the bowling alley when a sign caught Violet's eye.

"What is it?" said Mike.

"Mike, I always wanted to enter this!" said Violet.

"The World Wide Dance Competition is coming to Sydney!

So do you wanna be on TV? Now's your chance! Teens ages thirteen to eighteen can do a dance (hip hop, break dancing, river stomp etc!) and be declared junior dance champions! To enter, sign one of the slips below. And remember; Couples only!"

"Oh gosh." Said Violet. "Couples only."

"Hey wait a minute! You like break dancing right?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were amazing that day at my house. You even danced better than I ever had. Let's pretend to be a couple, sign our names and show the would what we've got. No one will know."

"You know… that actually might work… Let's do it!"

They signed their names and folded the slip into a little box.

They continued walking home.

"Oh and by the way…" said Violet. "Congrats on winning the radio contest."

"How do you know?"

"I listened to the radio last night. I myself tried to get those tickets. Emily was so dumb! She made me laugh."

"Yeah I rolled on the floor when she said, 'Uh… birth?'"

"Well hardly anyone knows what the word means."

"And speaking of tickets I have no one to go with…" he stammered to say what he wanted to say. "I was wondering if you would… Uh… Like to go to the theme park, hit dinner and then catch the concert."

"Mike… I don't know what to say! I always wanted to do all of that but I never had the chance to! I would love to go!"

"Wow! That's great." Mike wasn't very anxious. "So at lunch wanna practice in my basement?"

"Sure." Said Violet. "That would be great."

Dear Diary,

I spent the whole day with Mike today and we had so much fun! We went bowling and played several rounds until he hit a gutter and he had to eat chocolate. He claims that he hates it but then he took a bite and smiled at me. Now I seriously am in love with him. But what if Veruca was teasing and he didn't like me after all. I cant take another heart break… I just can't!

But I have a feeling that he likes me too because he asked me if I wanted to go out with him tomorrow to the Gorillaz theme park! I always wanted to go there and now I finally can! Yea! And I'll be seeing him in the morning to practice our dance routine for a world famous dance contest we entered. I feel great about myself. Is this love?

But there only one thing in my way. A girl called Emily Evans that says that she with Mike but I heard him yell at her for being rude to me. Then that day at the beach after I talked to Mike, Emily got so mad that she pushed me into the ocean! But Mike pushed her in and jumped in to see if I was ok. And thank the lord I was. I was lucky at that time. Man! That was a close call!


	9. First Kiss

Mike had a breakfast cereal right when he woke up. His hair was like Ronald McDonalds in the morning. He got dressed freshened up and of corse, brushed his hair, then the phone rang.

"Teavee residents. Mike speaking."

"Hey Mike! Where were you yesterday?"

Mike rolled his eyes at the voice of the devilish Emily.

"I was out with Violet." He said trying to get her mad.

"Huh? Did you just say that you spent the whole day with a blonde?"

"Not all blondes are dumb." Said Mike smirking. "And why do you care?"

"Sean and Jake said that you liked me."

"Well those two love joking around and that was one of their most unforgivable jokes ever."

"Look I just called about the concert tickets you won." Mike started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"That night of the contest." Said Mike. "You thought that senescence was birth!"

"Not everyone knows what it means!"

"Yeah but Violet knows what it means and you know how blonde she is."

"So let me guess. You asked her to the concert."

"Were just pals." Said Mike. "And she's hanging out with me anyway. Nothing you can do about it."

"Oh you'll see." Emily mumbled. She slammed the phone as the door rang. Mike opened it to see Violet.

"Hey Violet." Said Mrs. Teavee. "What are you doing here?"

"We entered a dance competition and were going to practice downstairs for a few minutes."

"A few minutes?" asked Violet. "Oh no. We gonna dance until our feet bleed."

"Ok have fun." Said Mrs. Teavee.

For two hours the team were showing what they could do, a selection of songs to choose from and what they were going to wear. They made up moves to the song and added fancy moves that only a flexible person could do. She had to teach him how to do lifts and catches.

"Just one more run." Said Violet. "You have the moves memorized?"

"Yep. Let's start."

They went over the dance and when the song came to an end they got into a gangster like pose.

"Don't forget about tonight!" Mike reminded her. "Five o clock!"

Violet was so excited that she was stressing over what to wear. What would impress Mike?

"_Cool shoes."_ Said the flashback. That was it! So perfect. She took a shower and blow dried her hair. With it down, she looked like a model. After getting dressed she rushed to the door and waited. When Mike stepped up the porch, Violet gave her grandma a holler and dashed out the door. Mike had his car parked in front.

"We need to drive." He explained. "Because the theme park is all the way across town."

Violet was impressed. His car was shiny, clean and it had a DVD player! Mike also had a selection of CD's. He pulled out the Gorillaz CD and played it.

"So I hear there's a new roller coaster that has sudden drops and goes upside down."

"Sweet." Said Violet. "I love those kinds of roller coasters."

"Really? I thought that you like most girls would chicken out. Ok we ride before we have dinner so we don't puke."

Violet giggled. "Veruca and I did the lamest thing ever at an amusement park. We ate pizza, burgers, popcorn, cotton candy, and ice cream then went on the tilt-a-whirl. We threw up and it fell on the ride manager!"

Mike laughed. "I did that too with my pals here except we went on the Demon Days Coaster."

"Any other outrageous things you did?"

"Well I jumped into the lake when Emily tried to kiss me, I went swimming back at Denver in the winter, and the time I jumped off a cliff."

"I jumped off a cliff too." Said Violet. "And I'm so not doing it again!"

"You got that right!" said Mike pulling into the parking lot. "Let's go."

And for hours, the two friends went on roller coasters, saw short shows, took pictures and bought accessories at small gift shops. Then they looked at the map and found Russel's BBQ. A small waiter escorted them to a booth. Violet smelled the air. Ah, what a smell. It was the aroma of roast beef.

"What are you having?" Violet asked.

"I don't know. There are so many things here. They even have a drink menu!"

"I don't know what to get as well. They have pizza, burgers, and so much more. They even have seafood."

"Welcome with Russel's BBQ." The short pail waitress said taking them by surprise. "What would you like to drink?" she sounded moany.

"I'll have a volcano." Said Violet without thinking. A volcano was a chocolate smoothie with cherries blended in.

"How bout you?"

"Dr. Salt."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turned out that Mike ordered a lobster and Violet just got a cheeseburger. While they ate, the dead lobsters face starred at Violet.

"Can you please point that thing away from me? It looks like it hitting on me."

Mike laughed.

"Nice way to put it." He said. "I hear that the European Circus is coming."

"Which one? DeVinchi?"

"Yeah."

"Cant stand them! They forced me to work for them. I'll explain later." Said Violet taking another bite of her burger.

"Well we better be off leaving. The show starts in half an hour."

They paid and walked off to the concert hall where there was a crowd around the place. Most were buying tickets. Mike and Violet just walked in showing the tickets to the lady and finding the auditorium. It was amazing. The seats were tempered seats and the stage was packed with lights, like the one you see one game shows. They sat down.

"I cant believe that I'm actually here." Said Violet. People were just talking when the intro of the concert began to quiet people down. After the music stopped, a voice came.

"Good afternoon guys and gals. Are you excited to be here?" People cheered. "What's that? I cant hear you!" The audience hollered even more. "Louder!" It sounded like an erupting volcano. "Alright! Welcome to the Gorillaz Demon Days concert of Sydney! Please we may advise you to stay seated during the whole performance. Also no smocking or flash photography. Video taping at anytime is illegal. And please, turn off cellphones, pagers, PDA's and teenage girls. Thank you and enjoy the show!" The curtain opened up and the band played. It was great. There were smoke effects like a magic show. Then during their slow song, the words made Mike think about Violet.

_Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine_

He turned and looked at Violet who had her eyes on 2-D. He was standing right in front of her. As he sang, he starred at Violet who was the envy of every other girl in the room.

After the show, Mike and Violet sat on the edge of the bridge and talked. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time.

"Violet, you sound upset." Said Mike. "What's going on. Too homesick?"

"No." said Violet. "I don't want to talk about it."

He knew that something was up.

"Ok, remember the circus?" asked Violet. "Well I was forced to join it. They even tied me to two poles and nearly killed me with a hungry lion."

"What? Your kidding!"

"No I'm not." Said Violet. "I almost died. It's like my mother didn't care."

"What about your dad?"

Violet started to cry.

"He's in jail Mike. He never even liked me anyway. I remember the day I was born, I opened my eyes and he wasn't even smiling. I went out for sports to impress him but he still didn't even talk to me, so I tried being a lady, and he scowled at me even more. Then I remember the day I saw the police car in front of my house and my dad in handcuffs!"

"Violet… I didn't know."

"You are so lucky, to have a dad."

"No I'm not. He's always making stupid rules that don't make any sense."

"Well that's because he loves you." Said Violet. "And he wants you to stay safe. Just know that."

"I know how you feel." Said Mike. "In fact, I feel the same."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Said Mike. "Come here." Violet got closer. Mike bent down to give her a little gift called her first kiss. She was about to do the same when she slipped and fell into the lake below. Mike jumped in to help her and ended up doing CPR until she gagged spitting out fresh water. "O my god! Are you ok?" Violet nodded. They went strait home after that. Violet dried off and watched a horror film while Mrs. Teavee was screaming.

"O my god!" Mr. Teavee yelled loud enough to hear. "The babies coming! Tammy, breath! I'll be getting clothes, the camera some batteries…"

"RAY!"

"ALRIGHT! TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Mike helped his mom and his dad pack up. He decided to stay home while his parents were gone and promised to drive in the morning to see his new sister. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that he left the keys inside the house! When his parents drove off Mike had trouble opening the door and it was thundering and lightning.

Violet was watching a movie about zombies, surrounding a house, coming from the sliding glass door. Her grandma was in curlers in a spa mask.

"An old lady needs to get beauty sleep."

"Good night." Said Violet. She continued to watch the film when she heard noise outside her house. Right as the movie had a zombie banging on a sliding window, something was walking outside her house! She grabbed a thick book and approached the door. Then a hand stepped into view. She opened the curtain and hit the 'zombie' but only to realize that she hit Mike on accident.

"Mike! Oh God I'm so sorry! It's two a.m. What are you doing?"

"My parents are at the hospital and I'm locked out of my own house. I need a place to stay."

"Come in." said Violet.

"Thanks a ton." Mike was soaked. His hair looked like a regular school boy's. Violet gave Mike a bathroom towel to dry off with. Then the power went out. They couldn't see anything.

"O wonderful." Said Violet. "I can't even find anything."

"I know. Let's just hang in my car. Theres light, heat and movies and maybe we could get something to eat."

"That's great! Butr I cant even see where I'm going."

"Here, let me help you with that…" Mike slowly picked her up and carried her out the door then ran to the car. He shut the door behind him and started the car with his extra pair of keys to make heat on a cold night. He realized that Violet was in a camisole with a bathrobe that wasn't warm enough and PJ shorts. He pulled out a warm blanket and put it around her.

"So where do you wanna go?"

"Fast food at two a.m.? Count me in. Let's hit Hot Dog Queen."

"Alright!" said Mike starting the car and driving off into the drive through. They got their food and drove back to the Teavee's garage. Then they crawled into the back and pulled out the third season of _Whose Line is it Anyway?_ They we laughing so hard and having a blast.

"I got to admit, this is fun. It's like a small little home." said Violet.

"Really?"

"Yeah and to tell the truth, this is the best day of my life. I never had so much fun ever."

"I'm glad that you're happy."

"Your eyes are brown." Said Violet. "I didn't notice that."

"Ah yes."

"If your eyes are brown then how could you hate chocolate?"

"I don't now. I was being a bad judge."

"Question." Said Violet. "Did you kiss me after you pulled me in the lake hours ago?"

"No that was CPR."

"Well thanks for saving my life." But what she thought was, "Aw man!"

But pulled her towards him and looked deeply into her eyes. "But this is a kiss…" He pulled her hair behind her ears then slowly bent down and kissed Violet passionately on the lips. She kissed him back thinking that she may be dreaming. It just felt so magical and so rewarding. They stopped for a moment then went for it again. Violet wrapped her arms around his neck like she was never gonna let go. She couldn't hear the thunder banging on the ground

After a while, Violet and Mike were sleepy. Violet laid her head down on his chest and rested one of her hands there. Mike wrapped an arm arond her and used his other hand to run fingers through her hair seeing her sleepy so peacefully. Then he finally went to sleep himself.


	10. Campfire

Mike and Violet woke up at seven when Mike looked at his watch.

"Oh my god!"

"What?" said Violet, practically awake then.

"I have to be at the hospital in half an hour!"

"What's going on?"

"I got a baby sister." Said Mike half excited and half angry that it was a girl. He started the engine.

"I don't think you noticed Mike, but I'm in my pajamas."

"Ah right." Said Mike. "I have some pants and a shirt in the back that you can pull over your clothes."

"Thank you so much." Violet pulled off her bathrobe and put the blue Gorillaz shirt on, then she put a small pair of pants on and crawled into the front seat. Mike backed out and drove to the hospital. The two ran through the doors and knocked on the door of where his parents were. They walked in to see a sleeping little angel on her mothers lap.

"Mike." Said Mr. Teavee. So glad you came. May I introduce your new sister Megan Emily Teavee."

"She's precious." Said Violet. The girl had chocolate eyes like her brother.

"Oh yes she is." Said Mrs. Teavee. The baby woke up, but for the strangest reason, she didn't cry. She looked at Mike.

"Megan, that's Mike, your big brother." Said Mrs. Teavee.

Violet never thought she saw it, but wide was smiling this pretty smile and pat his sisters head. Megan reached out her tiny hand and grabbed hold of Mikes finger.

"Aw," said Violet. "She likes you."

"Violet," said Mrs. Teavee. "Why are you wearing Mikes shirt?"

Violet couldn't possibly tell them about what happened last night and she had nothing to say.

"She borrowed them." Said Mike. "Because Emily wanted proof that Violet and I have been to the concert and so she borrowed my shirt because she didn't get her own."

"When will this conflict with Emily ever end?" asked Mr. Teavee.

"Never." Said Mike. "Until she stops hitting on me."

"And when's that?" said Mr. Teavee.

"I'll make her hate me. Something I'm proud to call, 'acting'."

"Well I cant wait to see that." Said Violet.

"Well I cant wait for the beach campfire tonight." Said Mike. "We can go out at night and see some pretty cool animals."

"You know I'd like to do that. What time?"

"All depends on when the sun sets." Said Mr. Teavee.

"Sounds fun." Said Violet. "Are there smores and spider dogs?"

"Oh yeah." Said Mike.

"And ghost stories?"

"I think she wants to go." Said Mike.

Violets grandma came with them. The six of them drove in one car. But then a pair of ears hiding in the tall grass came into sight.

"Hey, I see a kangaroo." She said as loud as she could without waking Megan. Mr. Teavee hit the brake.

"Where!"

"In the grass."

They saw the ears then Mr. Teavee pulled out his camera and walked out of the car. He took a few pictures and drove on.

"If he was your dad, he'd give you a raise in your alliance." Mike whispered. Violet snickered a little. The sun was gone and it was a full moon. Usually on a full moon kids go crazy, and that's exactly what they did. Most of them were boys. Violet quickly grabbed a hot dog and ate it after it cooled off. Then she just stayed by the water doing back flips and splits.

"Show off…" Emily mumbled as she came into view. Violet turned around.

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "I bet that you can't spin flaming poi even once."

"Neither could you."

"I could."

"Prove it." Said Emily.

"Ok if I had the items with me now."

"There are some at the snack shack hanging down."

"I think your lying to me." Said Violet.

"No I'm not."

"Then prove it. Come with me."

Emily raced off and Violet followed her. Emily pulled off the poi.

"Just go by the kids' campfire. No ones there and their fire place is running."

"Well then they better go catch it." Said Violet walking away.

"Finally." Emily mumbled. "Mikes all mine… hey Mike!"

"What do you want?" Mike sneered.

"I have a question. Did you really take Violet to the concert or did you say that because you didn't want me to go?"

"She went with me." Said Mike. "Whoa! Look at Violet. She's spinning flaming poi!" he ran off to watch.

Emily was angry. Past angry.

"I knew that girl liked Mike." She said.

Where Violet and Mike were, a crowd gathered around. They were amazed by Violet's skill. A boy, taller and stronger than Mike pushed through the crowd and stood next to Mike.

"Hello Hottie." He said.

Mike heard him and thought that he was joking.

At the end, Violet ran to the water to put out the fire. She heard people applauding. She walked toward Mike and talked with him for a while. Then she sat down on a dock for some good air. The boy who saw her spinning sat down next to her.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"You are looken' hot."

"Ok that's just gross." Said Violet.

"Wait up hon!" he said. "My name is Jack. I'm the sexiest man. Kiss me." He stung his tongue out.

"Ok…" said Violet. "As long as you close your eyes." Jack did so. Violet pushed him into the water.

Right then, she ran strait home and stayed there not wanting to see that guy again.


	11. Nearly Kidnapped

Finally! The sleeping powder wore off and Violet was free to swim! She went to the beach by herself that day to celebrate. She took the surfboard that her grandma kept for her, some money for lunch, a towel, an umbrella, and sun screen. She looked in the mirror to see if anything was wrong with her black and white bikini. Nope. Perfect.

After leaving, Violet got in a taxi and drove one mile to the beach. There were great waves to surf on. Not to mention there was a surf competition there! Violet signed up, set up and ran for the water with her board. She swam toward a huge wave as far as possible, then stood up on the bored. Some boys just starred at her in amazement. One of them was Jack.

"She only gets hotter everyday." He said.

Violet hit the shore and walked back to her base for a good rest. Not to mention that she got some salt water in her throat. Violet was always skinny and healthy but thought that she was just too skinny. She felt stupid, because she bought a hotdog at the shack.

"_I can't believe the people eat this stuff…"_ She thought. _"Ok, maybe just a bite. I've never tried one of these before. Why is it called a hotdog anyway, I mean, it's not real dog is it?"_ Violet took a huge bite and spit it out in the sand._ "Ew! That's the nastiest thing I've ever tasted since my first broccoli! What was I thinking?"_ She tried to wash out the taste. _"Oh! The contest is starting!"_

She rushed over and stood next to another female contestant. Emily.

"Violet…" said Emily.

"Emily…" Violet replied.

"Violet…"

"Emily…"

Before a major catastrophe happened, the lifeguard spoke out of the microphone.

"Alright, it is now time for the surf competition. The winner gets a gold shiny trophy and a five hundred gift certificate to any hot clothing or shoe store at your official mall! Contestants, please walked into the water and start when the next wave comes!"

Violet was a little nervous for once. She had never felt nervous in other tournaments but this was causing her stomach to evaporate. There was a wave coming. A big one. This was probably the biggest one yet! It was coming. Finally the wave hit Violet and Emily. Emily tried to push Violet off her board but then Violet got out quick.

"Is that Mike looking at you?" Emily turned around and fell off her black board. Violets wave was close to shore and then she landed as the first person on the shore. But her landing wasn't smooth.. She went flying and landed hip down on the sticky sand. Ad her foot hurt, because her board was tied to her foot and the bored was sometimes heavy.

"We have a winner!" the lifeguard screamed. "Congratulations. You win a nice shiny gold trophy and five hundred dollars to spend at the mall!"

After that, Violet bought a smoothie and started drinking as Jack sat next to her.

"That was some hot stuff ya did out there." He said.

"Uh, thanks." Said Violet feeling insecure. Her feet were getting cold.

"So whats ya gonna do with all dat money?"

"Like the lifeguard said." Said Violet.

"Did you know that you look hot today."

"Please don't tell me, I already know."

"So ow 'bout us go out and pull graffiti on the wall?"

"Sorry," said Violet sarcastically. "I'm too busy robbing the mall."

"Can I elp?"

"Oh my god Jack! I was only kidding. Why would I do such a thing."

"Because your hot, I'm sexy. We can be Earth's ottest couple."

"Im not interested."

"Oh," said Jack. "But I am."

She didn't expect it, but Jack picked her up bridal style and ran off with her.

"Put me down you jerk!" she screamed.

"No." said Jack.

"Put me down or I'll use my karate on you!"

"And ow could ya does that when your feet are off the ground?"

"Drop me right now!" Violet yelled angry as a queen.

"Hey! Put her down!" said a voice. Jack turned around, still locking Violet in his arms.

"Ake me!" said the Drunk Jack.

"If you don't put her down I'll call my mom and she's the chief of the Sydney Police!"

"Oh mamas boy." Jack laughed. Violet crept up to one of his arms and gave it a hard pinch. "Ouch! What the eck was that all about baby?"

"Don't ever call me that!" said Violet.

"Jack I'm getting the phone." Said Mike creeping toward the phone booth. Jack got scared and ran away.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked.

"I think so." Said Violet. "I don't know."

"How would you like a boat ride?" said Mike. "I can drive a boat too. We don't need life jackets at all!"

"Aren't there sharks?"

"They never get close. C'mon. Let's take my boat. I have to show you something."

Violet followed Mike to a very nice looking boat. It had a shady part, and a sunny part. Mike started the engine.

"Smooth or wild?"

"Wild." Said Violet.

The boat went at an incredible speed jumping over waves. Violet was having a ton of fun. Mikes boat had chips and soda so no one would go hungry ever again. They got a bit far when Mike stopped. He put his fingers in his mouth and made a loud whistle. Then before they knew it, a cute dolphin peeked out of the water.

"Come here Kona." He called for the dolphin. It got closer. "Violet this is Kona. She's a bottlenose dolphin and a really good friend of mine. Jump in and let Kona give you a ride. Violet jumped into the water and held onto the dolphin. Kona could jump in the air and even spit water at people. Mike had his turn and then they left for home. Mike gave Violet a ride home and watched love struck as she walked into her house to have lunch.


	12. Tastes Like Candy

When Violet woke up in the morning she wasn't really feeling good. She managed to crawl out of bed and walk downstairs. She poured in some cereal but didn't eat it. She just starred at it then decided to eat it. She took her spoon and but some cocoa balls in her mouth. Her eyes grew wide and her face was green. She immediately ran to the nearest restroom and threw up in the toilet.

"Violet dear?" said Rose. "Are you ok." Violet groaned and crawled out of the bathroom.

"I'm fine." Said Violet.

"You skin is pale." Said Rose.

"It's always pale."

"No I mean you're really pale, and your hands are freezing."

"Oh no!" said Violet. "I am not going back to that freakish hospital again!"

"And you wont if you get in bed. Now march!"

Violet trudged up the stairs and fell onto her bed. She couldn't sleep. She was about to go to sleep when the loud phone rang. Rose talked on it.

"Hello Margaret… What?... You need me?... But I'm here with my sick granddaughter… What's going on? O I'm coming right over."

She walked out of the house and saw Mike.

"Hey Mrs. B. Where's Violet?"

"Sick in bed. Do me a favor and take care of her.

"Sweet." Said Mike walking into the house. He climbed up the stairs and walked into Violets room to see if she was asleep or not. Then he sat down on a chair and watched her fast asleep.

He brushed his fingers through her hair. It was so soft to touch. It was fluffy like cotton.

"Please feel better by tomorrow…" Mike mumbled. The dance contest took place the next day and he couldn't go on his own. He needed her.

He got drossy for a second and then noticed Violet's eyes flickering open. She looked at him thinking that she was really sick seeing Mike watching her. She rubbed her eyes but nothing happened.

"Wheres grandma?"

"She went out. I think someone needs her help and she asked me to take care of you. Anything I can get?"

"Nope. I'm not hungry."

"Well you gotta eat something! It's the only thing that'll make you feel well in time for the dance competition tomorrow."

"Its tomorrow!" Violet gasped. "One whole breakfast tray and step on it!"

"Yes ma'am." Mike dashed out of the room. She noticed the evil cat looking at her like a hawk.

"Go bother someone else." Said Violet frustrated. The cat meowed at her. "Don't you dare come over here. Be gone!"

Then after that, there was massive coiffing. It never seemed to stop. Ten minutes later Mike came in with cold medicine, eggs, juice, fruit, and carrots and also a paper bag just-in-case.

"Oh thanks a ton." Said Violet. She tried her best to get. The sick feeling in her stomach made her slow down. The dance contest made her speed up.

"How did you get sick?"

"I think it was from Jack." Said Violet. "He looked contagious yesterday."

"I bet he was." Said Mike. "I know that boy. He shoplifted, robed, spray painted, and gambled and didn't get caught once!"

"Are you serious? Why don't you tell your mom?"

"Because she thinks I'm teasing just because when I was little I called 911 and told them that there was a zombie trying to kill me. They came right away."

"I remember doing something like that but I wasn't kidding. My dad was abusing my mom so I called the cops and they hauled him away."

"Do you know what? I remember seeing a girl like you at the ball park when I was five, back in Denver."

"I met someone at the ball park there too." Then the memory came.

_Violet walked into a line to buy a baseball bobble head. There was a kid in front of her wearing a shirt that said, "Couch potato Champ"._

"_Hi!" she said. "I'm Violet!"_

"_Hi, the names Mike."_

"_Guess what? I'm getting myself a bobble head."_

"_Awesome."_

"_Excuse me." A group of girls came. "Can we cut in front of you?"_

"_Sure thing." Said Mike. They all bought bobble heads._

"_One bobble head." Said Mike._

"_Ok, but this is the last one."_

"_Huh?" a confused Violet streaked._

"_Ha ha." Said Mike. "I got the last bobble head."_

"_No fair!" Violet yelled._

"_Fair to me."_

"_Oh yeah?" Violet tackled Mike to the ground and a cub fight began. Security guards came to break up the fight._

"It's a funny story nowadays." Said Violet.

"Yeah. You tackled me."

Mike took away the finished breakfast tray.

"Time for medicine." Said Mike.

"I am not having that stuff." Said Violet acting like a little kid.

"O what do you mean?" said Mike who took a spoonful. "I bet it tastes good." He drank the medicine after that to make Violet think it was good! He's had the grossest look on his face. "Mmm… tastes like candy." He lied. Violet burst into laughter. "No seriously. It's the only way to get well." He scoped out another spoonful. "Just one quick gulp and you'll be better in no time."

Violet sighed. "All right."

She sighed again and quickly drank the medicine."

"Anything else?"

"Well," she thought.

"You looked stressed." Said Mike. He gave her back a nice massage with his magic hands. "You can use a good massage."

"Oh that feels good." Said Violet. "A little to the right… oh I have never been so relaxed!"

Moments later, Mike carried Violet to the family room and got cuddled up on the couch but then both fell asleep a few minutes later. Violet was dreaming in Mikes arms until her grandmother woke up Mike and thanked him. Violet was very upset when she woke up she asked Rose strait up, "Where's Mike?"

"He went home."

"Home…:-(."


	13. Just Another Day

The contest was tough but the two made it.

Mike jumped out of his bead, grabbed his skull guitar and dashed out the door. His band was performing at the beach that day and Violet followed him, eager to hear his band play.

There was a crowd of girls there and a lot of people pushing and shoving. Violet managed to stay in front of the stage where the music was the loudest. Mike was only setting up when he started a conversation with Violet.

"So are you going to the party on Saturday?"

"What party?" said Violet.

"At the Country Club. There's going to be food, a dance floor for teens but before that, there are a few speeches."

Mike stroked his guitar to make sure it was in tune.

The announcer spoke up and introduced the band.

"Give it up for the Pirate Skulls!"

The boys started playing this one song they called, "She's Mine" and Mike looked at Jack the whole time while singing. Then they sang a song dedicated to Emily. It was called, "Back Up". But another interesting song they sang was a remix of "Uptown Girl" and they called it, "Georgia Girl" instead. It was Violet's favorite knowing she was a proud Georgia Gil and he was a Denver Man.

"Good performance." Said Violet as they were leaving.

"Thanks," said Mike. "So when are the finals?"

"On Saturday." Said Violet. "We can get there and get to the club before our parents notice were gone, incase if they say no. I mean what's so special about this party?"

"I have no idea."

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing really." Said Violet. "I'm just going to sit in the hot tub and watch "Crash World II".

"I love that movie." Said Mike. "That Violet Parr is and excellent actress."

"Funny how we have the same name." said Violet.

"Yeah." Said Mike. "Can I tell you something? She's my cousin."

"What? Your cousin in famous? Are you lying to me?"

"No!" said Mike. "She's coming to the club."

"Oh joy."

"I promise you her autograph." Said Mike. He didn't have to worry. Cousin Violet would show up. She said so herself. All she has to do is hide from the paparazzi.

So that very night, Violet swam in the pool and watched a movie in the hut tub. She was extremely board at the moment. There was no company. Her grandma was out at the club setting out for the party. Yep, talking about board and alone. Then something jumped out of the trees. She turned around and saw Mike.

"Hey I'm board." He said.

"Me too." Said Violet walking out and putting a towel on. She walked into the house and gestured Mike to come with her.

"It's getting really dark." Said Violet.

"Well I can explain… it's Megan. She's already a pain."

Mike talked to her about his new sis and how annoying they get so fast. Violet had no sibs of her own so she didn't know that much. She took out come cake and ate a slice offering Mike a piece. It was just another day until Mike had to go home for sleep.

Violet looked out her window and watched Mike go to sleep.


	14. Water Slide Fun

"Were here." Said Rose. Violet scanned the water park with her eyes.

"Were finally here!" said Violet. It was hardly crowded that day at Blizzard Beach. On Thursdays, most people went to the beach, so it was easy for Violet to get around. Rose set up to beach chairs, put on lotion, and had a tan.

"Go ahead and explore the park without me. Remember to meet me back when you're done."

Violet pulled off her shirt and ran into the wave pool. She swam all the way to the back where the waves were the biggest. She felt like a mermaid princess dancing in the sea. Then something dunked her and gave her a big scare. It was shirtless Mike.

"I didn't expect to see you here!" said Violet.

"Neither did I." said Mike. The swan to the shallow end and walked out.

"Hey," said Mike. "Let's go on that one slide that shoots strait down."

Violet smiled.

"As long as you buy me a snow cone. I'm in!"

They had to take a chairlift up to the top in order to get to the slide. They could've went up one hundred stairs but even Violet would get soar legs. When they made it to the top, they pushed each other to see who could get to the slide first.

"No running!" a strict lifeguard.

"Ladies first." Said Mike.

Violet sat on the slide and waited for the lifeguard to give her the "all clear" then she fell down the slide. Mike expected screaming, but instead he heard her say, "WHEEEEEE!"

When she landed, a tide hit her and it was hard to get up. She was about to walk out Mike slid down and nearly hit her.

"Sweet!" Mike yelled. "Let's go on some more rides. Tide Sky?"

"I always wanted to go."

They walked there.

"I think I have an idea on how to get there quicker. You know this park like a rat right?"

"Of corse I do. My house is only a few miles away."

"Then you'll know when to stop." She stepped into the Lazy River and Mike followed her. They swam around the people when Mike saw some stairs.

"Over here." He called. They saw it. Oh it looked fun. They waited in line for half an hour and finally got on. Once again, Violet didn't scream. She was screaming, "WHEEE!"

"You don't seem afraid of anything."

"Because I'm not… well, bee's freak me out."

"I'm allergic to bee stings."

"I'm super allergic to dogs, and peanut butter."

"You cant eat peanut butter?"

Violet nodded her head.

"I swell up like a balloon." She replied cracking her knuckles. Mike cracked his knuckles in return. She raised an eyebrow, then cracked her neck. Mike cracked his spine. She cracked her ears!

"O my lord!" said Mike. "I can do the spine, the knuckles, the toes, and my nose, but the ears!"

"I saw it on TV and found out that I could do it too, but it hurts on your first try."

Mike tried to pull his ears. "Ouch! How do you do it? This hurts."

"Just pay attention to something else and you wont feel it."

Mike looked at Violet and pulled his ears apart. POP!

"See," said Violet. "You did it!"

"Ouch. It's hard with a pierced ear."

"I don't have my ears pierced." Said Violet.

"Why not? I bet you would look nice in earrings."

Violet blushed. "So did it hurt?"

"Getting my ear pierced? No! In fact, I got it pierced right here. They have a teen surf shop with free ear piercing. C'mon. It'll be fun."

"No way! There is no way I'm going to have a needle shoved through my ears!"

"And it won't have to. I guarantee that you'll look more beautiful with earrings. Piercing is free."

Violet thought about it for a while.

"Ok." She said. "I'm in."

They walked all the way to the enterance of the park when Mike opened the door to a little surf shop.

"Mike dude!" said a blonde boy with long hair said. "How may I like help you?"

"Hey Kyle." Said Mike slapping hands with the dude. "This is my pal Violet from Atlanta. We met five years ago at the chocolate factory."

"Dude," said Kyle. "Easy to see that beauty goes on in the family."

"Well Violet wants to get her ears pierced."

"Rad!" said Kyle. "Sit down surf chick and I'll be over in a second."

Violet looked at a selection of earrings for beginners to start with. She pulled one out and placed it on the little glass table, that had needles and earring holders, cotton balls, and rubbing alcohol.

"Ok girl. Diamonds? You got it. So tell me about Atlanta. What state is it in? Does it produce Coke?"

"Uh yeah it does." Said Violet. "And Atlanta is in Georgia."

"Mike wrote a song called Georgia Girl. Did you go to his concert?"

"Yes I did."

"I think he likes you."

Mike's eyes filled with horror. He kept thinking, _Kyle no! Please don't tell her! I'll do your hair! I'll mow your lawn! I'll even baby-sit Miranda and play fairy princess with her! Just please don't tell Violet! _

"Uh, when are you gonna pierce my ears?"

"Just did." Said Kyle. "Take a look." Violet looked into a mirror tucking her hair behind her ears."

"I told you." Said Mike, relieved.

"You look gorgeous." Said Kyle.

"Thank you." Said Violet.

"Ok, since your totally cool, I'm gonna give ya free rubbing alcohol for home. Rub it on your ears twice a day and twist your earrings like a clock. Morning and nighttime. Don't pull out the earrings or else the holes will close. You can try new earrings in another month or so."

"Thank you." Said Violet quietly but load enough for Kyle to hear.

"Have a nice day and come again!"

"See?" said Mike. "I told you it wasn't so bad. The dude chats you up so much that you can't feel a thing."

"Cool stuff in there. I like the surf board earrings."

"When's your birthday?"

"Late August."

"That's coming up soon." Said Mike. "I'll be seventeen this October."

"October that's Halloween! My favorite holiday!"

"Mine too, minus the candy. I love to dress scary and scare children."

They walked by the wave pool where Rose was still tanning.

"Violet, dear, are you ready to go."

"Yeah." Said Violet. "Dance finals are tomorrow and I need to get some rest." Rose got up and pulled things into her beach bag.

"See you at finals." Said Mike.

"Yeah," said Violet. Rose and Violet walked away.

"Kyle," Mike mumbled. "I swear if you tell Violet that I love her, our friendship will end!"


	15. Final Dance

She drank two bottles of water that morning. He combed his hair longer than often. She got ready. He pulled off his nightshirt and put his outfit on, to meet her outside. She took a deep breath and walked outside.

"Let's go." She said.

"Ready?"

"I wanna throw up right now. I'm so nervous."

"Well once we make a fool of ourselves, we'll laugh about it later."

At the competition Emily was giving Violet evil eyes.

"So I heard that you and Mike kissed…" she said.

"What?" said Violet sounding a little nervous. "Who gave you that idea?"

"About what?" said Mike getting involved. Violet grabbed him and dragged him to the room ahead.

"She's getting suspicious…" Violet hissed.

"About what?"

"I think she found out that we kissed that night in the car."

"But we were in the garage. There's no way she could have seen us."

"Well I think she somehow found out. There was probably a hidden camera she placed after she was curious about us."

"And your right." Said Emily holding a video tape. "I got you on hidden camera. During the show, I'll put the tape in and the show will cut off to see you two kissing and then they'll kick you out!"

"Oh no you won't." said Violet trying to grab the tape. Emily stuck her tongue out.

"You'll have to catch me!"

"Fine!" said Violet. "Maybe I will!" Violet tackled Emily to the ground.

"Chickfight!" a boy yelled. Dancers gathered around to see a ballerina and a break dancer, fighting.

"Gimme that tape!" Violet yelled.

"No!" Emily protested.

Violet quickly reached her arm out to get the tape.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the kids chanted.

"STOP!" an adult yelled separating the two. "What s wrong with you? You're acting like animals!" he pulled the tape out of Emily's hand. "Whose is this?"

"It's mine." Said Violet trying to take it.

"And what would you be doing exactly with a tape?"

"Uh…"

"Her parents wanted to tape the show." Said Mike. "But it must up accidentally slipped into her bag by mistake."

"What? Oh yeah! That's right!"

The man threw the tape to Violet.

"I hope your parents have another tape…" he mumbled.

When no one was looking, Violet threw the tape in the trash.

"That was close…" said Mike.

The competition started. At the end the finals were Emily and Ryan, Violet and Mike.

"And the winner is…" the host said pointing at Emily. He shot back at Mike and Violet.

"Mike and Violet!"

"What?" Emily said walking to the host. "No fair! I paid you a lot of money to make me the winner, and you picked them?"

The host ignored her and gave Mike and Violet, two dance champ rings and a big trophy. Violet excused herself to use the restroom but instead dug into the trash can until she found the tape. As they walked out of the building they seemed to fight over who got to keep the trophy.

"No you have it." Said Violet. "I have enough to fill up my house!"

"No you keep it. Add it to your collection."

"How many trophy's do you have?"

"Five bowling trophy's. Why?"

"Thought so. You keep it." Said Violet. "I have over four hundred trophies. That's way too much." Violet stepped out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow at the country club. Can't wait to meet your cousin."

She thought Mike would flip and think, "Why would I lie to her like that?" But instead he smiled and said, "Oh she'll be there. Expect the paparazzi everywhere." Violet just smiled and walked through the door.

"Grandma!" she screamed. "We won!"

That night, Violet waited several hours for Rose to go to bed, and when she did, Violet put in the tape and rewound it. She saw her fight with Emily and a band practice.

"This is for Violet…" it said. Violet opened her ears closely and heard him singing "Georgia Girl".

"Wow…" she said. "Veruca wasn't lying. She was right."

Then the tape fizzed to the part where Mike and Violet were laughing n the car. She saw the part when they were lip locking for an awfully long time.

"Wow…" she said again. "I cant believe it. I found love."

She reached her one big time goal. I'll she had to do was tell Mike that she felt the same way. But how was she going to do it with Jack and Emily in the way? As if she was a cartoon, a light bulb light above her head. She smiled to herself.

"Perfect…"


	16. Violet Speaks Out

_Dear Diary,_

_Mike and I won the big dance competition yesterday! I can't believe that we actually won. Emily Evans' ballet dance was great, but the judges chose me and Mike as the winners. She was so mad! Well before the show, she showed me a tape of me and Mike kissing in his garage and everyone almost saw! I threw the tape in the trash but after the show, I pulled it out and watched it once grandma fell asleep. I noticed Mike singing a love song for me from his band. So sweet! Veruca was right… Mike likes me, and guess what, I feel the same! I think I will tell him at the party tonight that I love him, but one problem… I'm leaving tomorrow. It makes me sad. I'll miss the beaches, the water park, the theme park and most of all… I'll miss Mike. He was always there for me and it seemed like he put the pieces of my broken heart back together, and now it's going to break again. I'd do anything to stay here with Mike. Just anything._

_Well yesterday Mike told me that Violet Parr was his cousin and that she would come to the country club tonight. I'm actually nervous because I have to make a speech about the Blues, and a star will be sitting at a table, listening closely. I'm also nervous to tell Mike how I feel. I know how he feels, but it still seems hard, don't you think? If you love someone and you love them back but they don't know, it can be pretty scary. I just found love, and now I'm about to loose it. :-(_

Violet shut her black diary and dropped the sparkly pink pen on the floor. She took a deep breath and sighed. She turned around to see the cat. It starred at her with evil, envious eyes that looked like they were gonna catch fire any second. Grandma was out of the house, setting up for the country club, leaving Violet alone. The cat jumped out to attack her but this blonde got out of the way, and grabbed her phone.

"Mike! Oh my god, I had enough with that cat! Bring your dog here right now and teach that cat a lesson. Thank you so much!" she slammed the phone. Through the door came the odd looking dog and his handsome owner.

"Go get him Taz!" Mike commanded. Taz began to bark and chased the cat around the house trying not to make a mess, even though he knocked down a book. The cat ran into his cage. Taz still barked at him, as his way of telling the cat, "You stop bothering Violet! She may be allergic to me but she's a nice girl and she doesn't deserve another cat scratch! Leave her alone, or play nice!"

Taz walked toward Mike, jumped out and gave him a hug. Violet sneezed.

"Taz we gotta go now." Said Mike.

"Thanks for the help." Said Violet.

"No problem, and if that cat bothers you again you'll know who to call."

An hour later, Violet made a ham sandwich and ate in the living room while watching _Spongebob Squarepants_. What a good show. Nice enough to calm your nerves.

After lunch, Violet went upstairs and took a nice hot bath. She took a deep breath.

"Ahh…" hey why not bubbles?

She pulled out some strawberry bubble batch and squeezed lots out. Pretty soon, the tub filled with pink bubbles. She rinsed herself off and poured shampoo and conditioner into her hair, then she stepped out of the tub and dried her hair. She looked and noticed the curling iron.

"Maybe my hair would look best curly…" she said. She plugged in the iron and curled her strait hair. She nodded her head with satisfaction.

It would only take a few minutes to get dressed so Violet sat on the couch and watched more TV.

"I wish I didn't have to leave." Said Violet. She took a deep breath and sighed.

She walked upstairs and lipped on her dress. It was a strapless gold dress with matching flip flops, and a purse that she stuffed with tissues, Chap Stick and her cell phone.

It was about time to go. Her grandma was expecting her soon. She walked out the door and walked down the sidewalk. She walked about four blocks. When she walked, four car alarms went off. Then the Teavee's car passed by her.

"Your going to the club?" asked Mr. Teavee.

"Yeah." Said Violet.

"Hop in. We'll give you a ride." Violet climbed into the back, careful not to wake Megan.

"Hey." Said Mike. "You look nice."

"Thanks." Said Violet as the car went much faster. Before she knew it, they were there. Mike was right. There were cameras there. Lots of them and they were all waiting for Ms. Parr to come.

"So where is she?" asked Violet.

"Who?"

"Your cousin."

"She'll be here soon. She said so herself."

Violet waited patiently until a girl with black hair tied up an a bun and a gold halter dress walked in.

"Cousin!" she yelled opening her arms for Mike. They hugged for a moment. Parr noticed Violet B wearing nearly the same dress as she. "Who is this?"

"Uh Violet, this is Violet. You guys have the same name."

Violet B expected the star to tell her to change her dress and her name, but instead she said, "Just call me Vi."

"Nice to meet you Vi." Said Violet. "I thought Mike was lying to me when he said you were his cousin! I thought he was trying to impress me."

"He can impress any girl whenever he wants. Though he's not as hot as Tony."

"So I saw _Forgotten_ before I came here." Said Violet. "Nice job."

"Thanks. I worked so hard because I usually play happy girls."

"One of the best of your movies I saw." Said Violet. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm singing during the teens dance. It's one of those hot parties. Don't miss it."

"You know," said Violet. "For a star, your really nice. Unlike those snobs…"

"Paris, Hilary and Britney?"

"Exactly."

"Don't let them get you. They made the nastiest rumors about me."

"That's sad." Said Violet. "Come, shall we walk into the room where people dine?"

"Oh we shall. Care to sit with me, Mike and Tony?"

"Oh that sounds great." Said Violet following Vi to a round table for four. Mike was drinking Coke while Tony just waited for Vi while drinking coffee.

"Hey Mike," said Tony. "Do you know her by any chance?"

"That's Violet."

"No I mean the blonde."

"Her name is Violet too."

"Oh, seems like a popular name nowadays."

"Sure does."

Vi walked onto the stage, plucked the microphone.

"Attention everyone." She said. "Thank you for coming to the club tonight. Today I'm here to promote my new film _Wicked_. It's based on the musical of the witches of Oz. I am playing Elphy and my boyfriend is Feyero. But wheres Galinda? Were looking for a new Galinda because Hilary Duff got fired for being really bad. I'd like to see blondes who are interested in the role in the girls bathroom..."

"You should go." Mike whispered in Violet's ear. "Ive heard you sing before."

Violet shook her head.

"Relax." said Mike. "No need to be nervous. Vi's very nice unlike a lot of famous girls. Do it."

When Vi finished talking she walked up to Violet.

"Come try out." she said. "Your perfect."

"See what I mean?" Mike asked.

Violet followed Vi. Then they both stood in the bathroom.

"Before you sing I have a question."

"What?"

"Do you like my cousin?"

"Mike?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because he has this small crush, I mean BIG crush on you!"

"Aw, thats so cute."

"Do you like him?"

Violet turned around.

"Yeah. I think he's hot."

"Oh my god," Vi yelled. "I'm gonna tell him but first I like to see you sing. Have you heard of the musical?"

"My mom played Glinda when she was younger."

"Well lets see if talant comes down in the family shall we? Dont be shy. Sing."

Violet sang a verse of the Popular song. Vi laughed.

"Your perfect! I'll go tell Joel! Stay here!"

Violet waited in the bathroom impatiently. She took a mint from the mint box and sucked on it. Then vi came back in.

"He wants to see you!"

"Oh god Vi, I'm gonna barf."

"Its ok! I'll be singing with you anyway. Were singing 'One Short Day.'"

Violet slowly steped up on stage.

"Looks like Vi picked her Glinda." said Mrs. Teavee.

"Oh my gosh. She really looks like her mother when she was Glinda."

Violet went up on stage slowler. She got so scared that she ran off the stage. Mike stopped her.

"Dont be shy." he said. "Joel is nice."

Violet walked up on stage and stood infront of the audience. When the music began Violet yelled, "Oh I always wanted to see the Emerald City!"

During the whole song, people laughed. Violet was wonderful. The audience asked for an encore so Violet did the popular song with the moves and everything. The audience laughed.

During the party Emily sat at a table by herself and Jack sat at a table by himself. They were both depressed.

"They look so sad." Said Violet to Mike. "Let's help them."

"Are you insane?"

"Listen Mike, we can hook them up. They'll love each other. You get Jack, I'll get Emily."

They both approached their targets.

"Hey Emily." Said Violet.

"Leave me alone."

"Look I'm sorry about winning the dance. There's a hot guy who wants to meet you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Violet lead Emily to Jack.

"Jack this is Emily." Said Mike. "Emily, this is Jack. His dad's in the army."

"I love the army!" said Emily. The two got into a conversation.

"Violet." Mike said nervously. "I have to tell you something."


	17. Forever Apart

"What is it?" asked Violet.

"Come with me." Mike led her out to a fountain.

"It's so pretty."

"Yeah it is."

"So what did you have to tell me?"

Mikes heart started pumping like a treadmill.

"Well… I have to say something… and I don't know how to say it without hurting myself."

"You can tell me anything." Said Violet.

He took both of her hands.

"I had a really great time with you these past two weeks."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We did so much togeather and I had lots of fun."

"I can tell that your up to something." said Violet.

"Ok, I admit it." said Mike. "When you were asleep that night in the car I ran fingers through your hair and I saved your life twice not because I'm a lifeguard. I really am but I... I..." he was going to choke. "I care for you."

"You know, I had fun that night in the car, learning the diffrence between CPR and a kiss."

Mike could feel himself blush.

"Its just that..." Mike said. "When I first saw you at the factory I thought, 'Wow.'" and I couldnt keep my eyes off of you. Whenever you wernt looking, I starred at you and I was angry after what happened in the inventing room. In the chocolate room I wanted to ask my dad for advice. I wanted to know how to win a girls heart and when I finally asked him a few years ago he just said, 'Smile, be handsome and whatever you do, stay true to yourself.'"

"And you did." said Violet. "Just tell me how you feel."

"Ok, you wanna hear it? Fine." he picked her up and carried her to a cornor of the gardan and placed her down on a stone bench. "I... I... I love you..."

Violet smiled and then burst into tears. She stood up and approched him.

"Whats wrong?" Mike asked her.

"I love you, Mike. I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going home. At first, I was homesick but now if I had a wish, I'd wish to stay here with you."

She started to cry on his chest. He wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back.

"I'll miss you." He said.

"So will I." said Violet.

"Let's make it last." He said.

They heard a slow song play in the club.

"Will you dance?"

"Yes." Said Violet taking his hand. They walked in and swayed back and forth to Violet Parr's, "Never Gonna Let You Go". Violet looked and saw Jack and Emily, slow dancing. Emily was smiling and Jack was happy.

"He likes her." Said Violet.

"Yeah." Said Mike. "They make a good couple."

At the end Mike picked up Violet again and carried her home.

------------------------------------------

Violet had to get up bright and early to catch the plane. She was extremely tired and needed help with her bags. She didn't eat or drink, she just sat there while Mike put her bags in his trunk. He offered Rose to take Violet because the old lady needs to work. She wasn't quite retired yet.

"Ready to go?" asked Mike.

"I don't wanna go." Said Violet.

"I know, but you have to. Say good bye to your grandma. Your plane leaves in and hour."

"Good bye grandma." Said Violet trying not to cry. "It was fun."

Rose said goodbye back, and hugged the sad teenager. Mike and Violet walked out to the car. Violet fell when going down the steps. If people were watching, they'd be laughing. Mike realized she was weak from the emotion. He picked her up and carried her to the car.

"Just rest all you like." Said Mike starting the car. They drove to the air port.

"Now you need to hurry. The plane goes in twenty minutes."

"I'll be fine." Violet assured him. "I'll miss you so much."

Mike felt like crying. "I'll miss you too." He said.

They walked towards the gate.

"Seats 5A B C." called a voice.

"That's you." Said Mike.

"I don't wanna go." She said.

"Listen to me. We may be miles apart, but I'll think of you everyday for the rest of my life. Someday, we'll meet again."

"In ten years from now." Said Violet starting to cry.

"Maybe this will help." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her like he did in the car. A tear fell down his cheek as it happened. When Violet let go of his hand it felt like another building was hit by an airplane.

During the flight, Violet slept. That's all she did. It wasn't like her to sleep like a sloth but not even the person next to her could wake her up. She had a dream that she was crying on the plane when a hand touched her shoulder. It was Mike.

"Miss me?" he asked.

Violet stopped crying and looked up.

"Only a lot!" she replied.

Poof! Her dream cloud disappeared.

The plane lands in Atlanta and Violet gets off the plane, still grey inside. Her heart was bleeding all over by emotion.

"I'm sorry your upset." Said Violet's mom as they drove home. "You'll find some other boy to share lives with."

"It's just not the same." Said Violet.

She was right. She was forever lost from love. It was found and now it's been taken away.


	18. Reunited

For days, Violet's mother was very concerned for her. She hasn't eaten much and she hardly spoke. She would sleep until two in the afternoon and skip breakfrest.

Her mother tried to get her out of the house. She asked her to swim in the pool, or go out to eat or see a movie. Violet would say, "I'll think about it" or "No."

One day, Violet slept on the couch with no blanket. Her hair was in a messy high ponytail while her shirt was brown and her shorts were jeans. Her eyes were red and she felt very sad lately.

In fact, she was so asleep, she didn't hear the moving truck across the street. A family just moved and when the boy saw Violet's mom, he asked her a question and Mrs. Beauregarde and she lead him to the family room.

It looked like she was sleeping like a baby, or an angel. Mrs. Beauregarde left to greet the new neighbors, leaving Violet and the boy alone. He slowly picked her up and sat down on the couch. Violet felt herself flouting in the air, and when she landed, she felt more comfy than ever. It's like she was sleeping on a cloud. The boy ran finger through her hair saying, "I will hold you forever."

Violets eyes burst open thinking it was another dream. Then she banged her head when she saw Mike.

"I'm dreaming…" she said.

"No." said Mike. "You're awake."

"What are you doing here?"

"It took me ten seconds to realize that I didn't want to lose you again. I had to move anyway because of Megan."

"So you're really here…" she said.

Violet stayed in his arms and made sure he wouldn't let go of her. They then shared a kiss, better than the past two. From that day on, it was no longer a Hardcore Romance, but A Beautiful Life.

**THE END!**


End file.
